


A Mermaid On Holiday

by RedKitsune



Series: Mermaids [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, RPF - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Aquariums, Christmas Fluff, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Idiots in Love, JUST TALK TO EACH OTHER, Lack of Communication, London, Mermaid show, Swimming, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, take a holiday together, wet tom in a santa suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: Rose has no plans for Christmas and is content to laze around her apartment enjoying the three week break from work that was forced upon her. Tom found himself trying to pick between spending the holiday with Rose in the USA or traveling back home to Britain where he could spend it with his family. With his heart torn between two places and the advise of his Mum in his ear Tom had made his decision. He'd have his cake and get to eat it too. Rose, pack your tail. This Mermaid is going on holiday.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Rose sighed as she marched through the hotel. It was always odd this time of year to be coming out from the desert sun, the warmth still radiating off the sidewalks only to be greeted inside by Christmas trees, snow globes and holiday songs. She had lived in the desert most of her life and yet it still surprised her every single year. If she wasn't paying attention the holidays would sneak up on her.

She could do without it, the constant reminders of the season. At least this year she had someone to distract her from the loneliness that would always try to swallow her whole. It was a time for family, for snow and gifts and it really just wasn't for her. It reminded her of all the things she didn't have, all the things that she had to battle to overcome throughout her life.

The sound of her phone drew her out of her thoughts. It was a bit cheesy but after her trip to the great reefs three months ago Tom got a special ringtone in her phone. Whenever he called her, “Kiss the girl” from the little mermaid would play. It was fitting and always made her smile, though his calls didn’t always come as often as she’d like.

“Hello, my Siren.” His voice was warm and she couldn't help but laugh. Her choice of ringtone for him was just as cheesy.

“Hey. Where are you calling from this time?”

He traveled so much, she loved to hear of all the places he went almost as much as she loved the never ending stream of selfies he sent her from those places. It helped dull the ache of how much she missed him, the heavy weight of the distance that was almost always between them seemed to be constantly there.

“Tokyo. I can see Tokyo Tower from my hotel room. I'll send you a picture of it lit up. It’s almost as beautiful as you.”

“I'd rather see you.” She admitted.

“I'll be in the picture too.”

“That's not what I mean.”

Chewing her lip, she regretted saying it even as the words left her mouth. It was something she always tried to pretend didn't bother her, the distance. It wasn't right for her to complain. It was his job and she knew what she was signing up for.

“I know, Darling. I'm sorry.”

He sighed and she feared that she was going to loose him, that he would decide that it wasn't worth it. On the other side of the world, he worried that she would think the very same thing. Neither gave voice to those fears.

“I'll come see you again as soon as I can. I'm trying to shuffle things around so I will have a few weeks free for the Holidays.”

“What do you normally do for Christmas?”

It wasn't something she wanted to talk about but it was better then the guilt in his voice. They talked every few days, more often when they could and many times while watching each other through a video feed. Pictures were sent back and forth but it wasn't the same. Yet, it would have to be enough.

“Mum likes me to come home for Christmas but I was thinking this year somewhere warmer and dryer would more be my taste.” The idea of seeing him again filled her heart with joy, but it was quickly replaced with guilt.

“You should go back home.” Her voice felt tight when she spoke and Rose dearly prayed that he wouldn't hear it. “You should see your mom. You don't get to see her nearly enough and I know how important she is to you.”

“I see her more than you.” He countered.

“She's your mom. It's different. I'll still be here when you get another break.” As she went into the back halls her voice echoed around her, almost sounding mocking in the empty space.

“And you're my girlfriend.” Tom pressed. “I can only hope that you'll still be when I get another break.”

“Of course I will be.”

It killed her to know he worried that she wouldn't wait for him. That was what she did, she waited for him and took care of her fish, swam in her tanks and waited. She would wait for him as long as it took. She’d wait for him as long as he would need, if he would come back to her.

“What will you do?” It seemed the matter was settled for now.

“Probably just order some Chinese food and watch some cheesy movies.” Rose stepped outside and was greeted by the dolphin's and their happy clicking. It made her smile.

“You'll not spend it with family or friends even? Please, give my regards to those fishy friends of yours chattering away.” Rose laughed, Tom had gotten good at picking out the sounds of the dolphins in the background. He had called them their matchmaker more than once.

“Most of my friends are traveling.” Rose shrugged, though he could not see it.

“What about family? You never talk about them. Won't you spend the time with them?” It had been months and she knew she needed to admit it but she didn't want his pity.

“Dead. Gone.” The words came clipped.

“Darling, I'm so sorry. I'd not known.” Of course he didn't know, she hadn’t told him.

“It's fine. Honestly, I'll just eat some delivery and watch some movies and it will be great.” She tried to sound excited, cheery even.

“You're certain?” He didn't sound convinced.

“I am. It's fine. I do it every year. I've got to get to work. Send me pictures?”

She was running, she could feel it. It was wrong, she didn't want to run from him but she couldn't help it. Running was what she did when things got too close. It was easier to run away than it was to say: “It hurts to be alone and I want you with me.”

“Always. I dearly miss you.”

“We talk everyday.” Rose laughed as she shimmied out of her jeans. “I miss you too.”

When the line went dead after telling each other that they loved one another, as they always did, she wanted to cry over the things she left unsaid. How badly she had wanted him to come to her, spend the holiday with her. How badly she wanted him by her side. How badly she wanted to feel his kiss. After the photo shoot they'd only seen each other once in person and only for a few hours while he was stuck waiting on an overnight layover.

Yet she knew she needed to be the selfless one. He needed to go home once in a while. He had a dog waiting for him, he had a mom and sisters waiting on him. He had family that wasn't her and she would never willingly stand between them. 

* * *

 

Tom looked sadly at his phone. He wanted nothing more than to see her, to hear her say she needed to see him too. Again and again he told himself that it wasn't that she didn't want to spend the holiday with him but that she was so selfless that she would put herself second so he could spend it with his mum.

With a deep breath, he tried to settle his heart as he dialed a number he knew by heart and hit call. He listened as the line rung. He hadn’t even bothered to check the time and hoped the call would be answered.

“Hi, Mum.”

There was no one else he would rather go to for advise. He needed someone who saw him as a man, nothing more. Thought he had to admit, she would sometimes still treat him a boy, she never treated him differently for his fame. She was one of the few who knew of Rose. They were not trying to hide their love, it just was that with how busy he had been and without being seen together beyond the photo shoot, it was so easy to fly under the radar. 

* * *

 

Rose was laying on her bed trying to put the melancholy mood behind her. Yet, it clung to her relentlessly through the whole of the week. She popped a sour watermelon gummy into her mouth and tossed her book to the side. There was nothing that was helping her mood at all.

It annoyed her, being forced to take three weeks off of work. The powers that be told her she had accumulated too much PTO time and it had to be used. Being home, alone and bored for the height of the Holiday season was not her idea of fun. Normally, she would work herself into the ground but nope, not this year.

To add into her foul mood, she hadn't heard from Tom at all for over a day. She didn't want to text him again for fear of appearing needy. He was probably busy with this or that but it was just one more thing going wrong. It went onto her mental tally sheet of ‘crappy things in the month of December’ right next to everyone in HR acting like they had some huge secrete that she wasn’t allowed to know. It was probably being gifted with a massive break from work so Rose didn’t tell them it wasn’t her ideal Christmas gift.

When there was a firm knock at her door, she threw a gummy at it, as if that would send the offensive person outside away. It didn't work, oddly enough and they knocked again. Rose groaned, setting her horror novel to the side. It was a poor reading choice for the holiday season however it was just one petty attempt to fight off the holiday cheer.

“Go away.” She whispered toward the door only to hear more knocking.

Fine, she would get up. Fine, she would talk to someone. Fine, she’d tell whoever it was she wasn’t going to buy whatever they were selling. Fine, she would tell them to go away. Then she could return to the comfort of her blankets, sour watermelon gummy snacks and otherwise acting like a sloth.

More knocking, even as she slowly made her way to the door. Maybe if she took her time, they would go away. Another knock came even as she rested her hand on the doorknob. Whoever it was, they were not going to go away.

With a sigh, she pulled open the door without even bothering to take a look through the peephole. Opening the door resulted in a face full of flowers. The reds and greens filled her vision just as she was forcefully assaulted by the fragrance of roses.

“Surprise, my Darling Siren.” Tom cheered from behind the flowers.

“Shouldn’t you be on your way to London?” Rose accepted the flowers and stepped aside to allow Tom into her too small apartment.

“I was, honestly I was.”

Rose put the flowers into the sink before turning and wrapping her arms around him. It felt good to be held by him again. It felt safe to be in his arms. Each breath she took smelled of him and it put her at ease almost instantly.

“How long till your flight leaves?” Rose mumbled into his shoulder.

“Morning.” Tom spoke into her hair, holding her tightly to him.

Rose held him tighter still and for a few seconds they just stood silently in the moment. This was enough, she told herself. It was more than she expected, more than she had asked for. She had him here, with her for the night. It was more than she even dared to ask for. Taking some deep breaths she pushed the tears away. Now was no time for tears.

“You’ve truly got nothing planned for the holiday?” Tom asked as he began to sway with her, dancing to music only he could hear.

“It’s fine. You’ll tell me all about the visit and I’ll be here when you come back around this way.”

“I didn’t expect you to have a layover here but I’ll take it as a Christmas gift.” Rose ran her fingers through the short hairs at the base of his neck, enjoying just being able to feel him while she could.

“I couldn’t not come. I’d left something here I needed to collect, something I simply must take with me to London.” With a wave of his arm he spun her around before pulling her back to his chest and continuing to sway.

“I don’t remember seeing anything?” Rose couldn’t recall anything of his being left in the apartment. Surely, after all this time she would have noticed.

Leaning down so that she could just feel the brush of his lips against the shell of her ear he whispered, “you, my Siren. I can’t let you spend Christmas alone. I wont allow it. Say you’ll come home with me?”

* * *

 

It took a bit of convincing but no matter her excuse, Tom always had a good counterpoint. He didn’t know when he’d get time off again and why shouldn’t he get to spend the time with both his mother and her? Why should he have to pick when he could arrange to have his cake and eat it too? Still, she worried about intruding on family time even as she gave in.

Three months wasn’t all that long to have been in a relationship. It felt soon to be meeting the family and going on trips together. Regardless, she knew she loved him and he her. They didn’t have the privilege of spending time together whenever they wished. With the nature of his career they were bound to do things a bit differently.

“What if your mother doesn’t like me?” Rose tossed a few changes of clothes into a suitcase.

“She’s excited to meet you. She’ll love you.” Tom raised an eyebrow as she shoved a thin monofin on top of the clothes. “Really?”

“I need to stay in shape.” Rose tossed a simple green nylon tail on top before grabbing a few pairs of heels and a pair of boots and adding them to the bag.

“Fair enough.” Tom shook his head before switching gears. “This was partially her idea. I called her after I got off the phone with you while I was in Tokyo. I was so conflicted over how to spend my break.” He watched as she sat on the overstuffed bag, struggling to zip it up before he reached down to assist. “You can take more than one bag, you know?”

“Thank you, I only have one.” Rose got off the bag and sat it upright, pleased to have something close to a decent array of clothing options.

Tom had offered to take her to get another bag but in truth, braving the outside world wasn’t something Rose was keen to do. She would much rather spend the time inside her too small apartment with him where they could simply be without the worry of prying eyes.

* * *

Rose wasn’t an insecure woman by any means. She ate what she wanted, when she wanted and while she joked about needing to stay in shape, she was blessed in that her job kept her fit easily enough. Yet, as she waited with Tom in the security line at the airport she found herself pulling at her clothes and straightening her hair. Blonde roots showed and the red had faded to something more resembling pink.

When they had made it through the checkpoint a woman who had been eyeing Tom finally braved approaching them. She was hesitant at first and Rose watched as she ran her fingers through her dark brown hair and even retreated before walking up to them. It had been amusing to watch and Rose would have probably acted the same way had she not had met the man how she had.

“Excuse me?” The woman’s voice wavered with nerves. “Are you Tom? I mean, you look like him but I expected… If you’re not, I’m sorry to bother you.”

“Oh, yes! It’s not trouble at all. You expected the fanfare and security?” Tom laughed as he gave the woman his full attention. “I’m flying a bit under the radar today but yes, I’m Tom.”

“I’m sorry to bother you. I just- I really like your work but I’ll leave you be. I’m sorry again to bother you.” Rose was surprised, a woman who apologized as much as Tom.

“I thank you for your kind support. It means the world to me, truly you’re no bother at all Darling.”

“If… If it’s not too much trouble, could I get a picture?”

Rose moved away, giving Tom and his fan space. It was odd, she know what it felt like to be the woman, star struck by the man. It was odd seeing it from the outside when she had gotten to see Tom as so much more than just the actor.

“Of course!” Tom moved to welcome the woman to his side before looking around. “Rose? Come here, Darling.”

When he reached out to her, complete with grabby hands she had real option but to go to them. He tucked her into his side and leaned them both toward the woman who held out her phone, snapping pictures of the three of them together. Rose smiled all the while, resting her hand on his chest and trying to simply focus on the feel of him.

“Thank you.” The woman seemed at a loss as to what to do with herself as Tom stepped away, putting a bit of space between them with the pictures finished. “You look familiar? Are you his girlfriend?”

Tom’s face seemed to split in two as a wide grin took over his features before answering even as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. “She is indeed. We also had a photo shoot a few months ago together.”

“You’re the mermaid?!” The woman gasped. “I loved those pictures.”

“Yeah… Thank you.” Rose didn’t know exactly how to handle the praise, she’d not ever encountered anyone recognizing her outside of the tank before. Her world was always split almost in two, one inside the water and one on land.

“Can I share these?” The woman held up her phone, showing a picture of the three of them on the screen.

“Of course.” Tom nodded before glancing at his watch. “We must be going, unfortunately, I’m terribly sorry.”

* * *

 Rose had felt much better after the first run in with a fan. They had been kind and respectful, for the most part. They hadn’t talked about how she was to act if they ran into fans before they had left. It simply never crossed her mind but when it happened she found herself doubting what he wanted to show the world.

Having him reach for her, to want her in the picture with him and a fan made the things he left unsaid clear. Perhaps he didn’t feel they needed to be said because to him it was clear as day. Regardless of the reason for not saying so him reaching out to include her in that part of his life showed her that he didn’t want her excluded.

In his eyes she wasn’t something to be hidden away. While he was a terribly private person and wouldn’t shout to every interviewer who would listen that he had someone in his life right away, he showed that he had no interest in hiding her. That alone solidified her place at his side in a way nothing yet had.

Sure, they had phone calls and video chats. Sure he had sent flowers and love letters but it was all over great distances and behind closed doors. There were few witnesses to the events in Australia just as they had managed to fly under the radar when they had first met.

Her heart swelled with pride when he confirmed that she was his girlfriend to the few people who asked. It was true, such an admission opened her up to being picked apart by the crazy fans. She knew Tom had some, she had been a fan of his before she had ever thought she would meet him and in truth, every celebrity had some. It felt nice to be claimed by him publicly. 

* * *

 

The flight itself was uneventful. They passed the time cuddling, talking and trading jokes. Even as hours passed they managed to not get sick of each other. True, as the 8th hour in the air rolled around, both found themselves suffering from stiff backs and achy joints but they would be landing soon enough. Just a bit longer and they would be on the ground again in a place that Rose had never been before.

They pulled their bags through the airport in something that resembled peace even while surrounded by the hustle and bustle of holiday travelers. That wasn’t to say that they went unnoticed however very few people approached, though some appeared to take pictures with their phones.

The air outside the airport had a bite to it but the world outside filled Rose with amazement that danced clearly over her features. Fat flakes of snow glided down from the sky, slowly making their way down to the ground where they gathered in a brown and gray slush that did little to deter the wonder in Rose’s eyes.

She simply let go of her bag as she stepped onto the sidewalk, boots splashing in the slush. Tom watched as a small smile bloomed across her face as she took in the world around her. Everything was so similar and yet so fundamentally different, with her face turned toward the sky that was all that seemed to matter to her.

Rose turned in a flurry of fat white snowflakes that collected on her coat and in her hair. It didn’t matter that she was on a dirty slushy sidewalk in front of a row of taxis and in the way of people coming and going. The world around her may as well have been a magical snow globe that was hers alone.

Tom pulled out his phone and stood by her bag, recording the scene before him. Never would he have expected to see such wonder on someone’s face outside of an airport. He couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips as he watched her. Never had he found the sidewalk in front of the London airport to be so beautiful before and he doubted he would ever see it the same way again.

Tom knew he often missed out on such simple moments of beauty with her. Video calls and pictures could never do her justice, nor did they do anything to replace such pure unexpected moments of beauty that would pepper her day to day life. It wasn’t fair, that he could love someone so much and not have the joy of having them by his side.

It did however add even more joy to the fleeting moment, knowing he would have two weeks of time with her. It would be the longest they’ve spent together. He was giddy at the idea of it yet knew that when it came to an end he would greedily want more. It was his hope that he would always want more time, as would she.

“Is this the first time you’ve seen snow?” He questioned finally as she completed another turn, arms outstretched and collecting flakes on the sleeves of her coat as well as on the top of her head.

“I’ve seen it in pictures but never in person.” Rose admitted, cheeks red from the cold or embarrassment- maybe even both.

Rose smiled even as she patted at her faded hair as she saw Tom’s phone trained on her still. “What are you doing?”

“Making sure I can never forget this moment.” Tom spoke simply, seriously even as he ended the recording and slipped the device into his pocket.

Long legs made short work of taking him to her. Strong arms snaked around her waist as her own draped over his shoulders. The kiss they shared was sweet and unhurried. She sighed and leaned against him, allowing him to support her. It felt perfect being in his arms, kissing as snow melted against their skin and gathered in their hair. Rose wondered when her life had become so like a children’s storybook.

“How I do love you so, my Siren.” Tom’s voice was soft and steady while sounding every bit as intense as his gaze.

“I love you too.” Rose whispered back.

* * *

 

The taxi took them through the streets of London as they made their way to his flat yet Tom couldn’t be bothered to pay attention to the slowly moving traffic. Rose had her face nearly pressed against the window as the city slowly moved passed them. It mesmerized him how fascinated she was with the city he called home. It was something he dearly hoped he could see more of.

“Up on the left is the Aquarium.” Tom pointed out, drawing her out of head. “Would you like to visit while we’re here?”

“I’d love too!” Rose couldn’t even begin to contain her excitement and Tom began plotting in his mind.

* * *

 Tom waited and watched as she sleep slowly took her. It was late into the night and he was so tired and yet he couldn’t sleep. He had calls to make and favors to call in. Knowing full well that by the time he was finished, he’d be called at least one insult Tom still found it worth it to make the calls at such a late hour. It was terribly rude but he wanted to surprise her. 

* * *

 

Rose nuzzled into the warmth as the cool light filtered into the room through the airy fabric of the curtains hung in the window. It was a different kind of light than what she was used to. It lacked the harsh heat and blinding brightness that characterized most mornings in Nevada.

It felt nice not to have the harsh light to wake her. The cool of the light from the overcast sky paired with the warmth of the blankets and the body next to her made the bed a place she most definitely did not want to leave anytime soon.

A large hand came to rest on her shoulder as she sighed contently. Everything smelled like him. The bed, the room, the whole of the flat. It felt amazing to be surrounded by his scent. She had spent so much of her time missing him and thinking that something like this was never going to be a reality for them.

The air had a slight chill to it, perhaps because of the humidity that she wasn’t terribly used to but it paired perfectly with the warmth of him. The weight of his arm around her shoulder, holding her to his side was so relaxing it wouldn’t be surprising if she fell asleep again.

He shifted under her and Rose allowed her head to slip from his chest onto his arm and shoulder. His other hand came to rest on the dip of her waist. After taking a deep breath and blowing it out, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her nose.

“Good Morning, my siren.” With a voice thick with sleep and hushed, he spoke.

“Morning, handsome.” Rose offered a small smile.

Tom was tired, so damn tired but the thought of going back to sleep never crossed his mind. Every single moment he could spend with her would be taken. This time they had together would be fiercely guarded as he didn’t know when they would have time together like this again.

It was a heavy thought that was quickly pushed out of his mind. It did not good to worry about such things, to dwell on such things now. It was too soon, really for any of the options that would even begin to put a dent in the amount of time they got together. It was too soon and if he got greedy and pushed for too much too fast the delicate thing they had been building could come crashing down around his shoulders.

“What’s on your plan for the day?” Rose asked as she enjoyed the feeling of his arms around her, the weight of them.

They’d never gotten to wake with the morning light together, never gotten to lounge in the bed together without the rush of real life. She curled her arms in and rested a hand against his chest, letting the rise and fall of it, the feeling of his voice rumbling deep within it act as one more tether to the here and now.

“I figured we’d pack up that magnificent tail of yours and go for a swim. I’ve got just the place picked out. We can enjoy the day and tomorrow take off to Mum’s for a few days before we come back here and I get to keep you all to myself.”

Rose couldn’t argue with a swim. Swimming was something she loved to do and while it was routine in her life and she spent much of her time doing it, it was never something that got boring. The fish and other creatures she cared for saw to that much. Even so, it was still exciting to get to swim somewhere new, a pool she’d never been to in a country she had never visited.

They packed up swim gear and the necessary items into a backpack, overstuffed with her tail at Tom’s insistence and took off. The first order of breakfast was had in a small cafe. The food was amazing, better than Rose had ever dared to hope from such an establishment. Similar places back home would only offer packaged foods or a few small simple items but here that wasn’t the case.

With breakfast put away, Tom led the way through the city. If not for his gentle hand on her, directing her as they went Rose would have surely been lost long ago. Wide eyes took in everything they could and yet it seemed there was something new to see all the time.

Tom nearly walked them right passed the stairs leading to the tube station. He had been so caught up in watching Rose. A simple amazement seemed to constantly be flooding her face in waves. Clutching her coat to her, she never complained about the cold or the dirty gray slush of the quickly melting snow.

It was as if all she saw of his home was the spectacular sights. Yet, she was just as amazed by the tube. It wasn’t something she had experience with. She’d never been on something that was so everyday for him. It was these subtle things that drove home how different their lives had been on a fundamental basis even before his career was factored in.

With a shake of his head, Tom pushed the thoughts away. He would enjoy the time they had. The rest would work itself out in time. It had to, there was no other option. He’d not let her go.

This time he wouldn’t allow love to slip through his fingers. This time he would do whatever he must to hold onto what they had. This time it was different, he felt it deep in his heart. This time would be different. It was insanity but somehow, he knew this was it.

* * *

Somehow, Tom managed to get Rose to the backdoor of the aquarium complex without her realizing where they were. The unfamiliar city worked in his favor to hide their destination from her.

“One moment.” Tom requested, pulling a phone out of his pocket and stepping a few paces away from her. They were standing at the back of a large building in a somewhat dirty alleyway and Rose was confused. Straining, she tried to hear Tom’s conversation but it didn’t do anything to enlighten her.

“Yeah.” Tom chuckled. “Yeah, mate sorry about that. We’re here. I appreciate this. I know, I know… I’ll take care of it. We’ll be waiting, bye.”

“Everything okay?” Rose couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah, yep.” Walking up to her, he wrapped her up in his strong arms and held her to his chest. “It’ll be a minute, but I’ve arranged a surprise for you.”

“You didn’t have to. This whole thing is more than enough.”

“It’s nothing. I’ve simply called in a favor or two is all.”

Just as their lips were about to meet in a sweet kiss, a metal door banged open and a man shouted: “Tom, Mate. You’re lucky my wife is a fan. Stop making out in a back alley like a schoolboy and lets take your lady inside.”

They both blushed though Tom tried to cover it with a handy clear of his throat turned cough. Taking her hand in his, he pulled Rose toward the man who had interrupted their moment. Whatever it was that he had planned had him excited however as he pulled her toward the man.

“Matthew, it’s been forever.” The men shook hands before Tom introduced Rose to his friend explaining that they had known each other seemingly a lifetime ago in their school days.

“Tom told me last night, in the middle of the night when I’d rather be sleeping- mind you, that you’re a marine biologist?”

“Yes, I manage the tanks for MGM in Vegas.” Rose perked up, not expecting to get to speak of her work.

“Nice, those are some impressive tanks for resorts.” Matthew smiled warmly. “I’m head biologist here and I must say, it is a pleasure to have you. We don’t open to the public for another few hours but I’m here to give you the insiders tour.”

Rose was more than happy to follow Matthew while clinging to Tom’s arm as they were shown tank after thank. Matthew talked about all the tanks inhabitants but Rose was drawn away by a banner hanging in an entry way describing a fundraiser.

“Turnout is normally decent but it’s getting worse every year it seems. You know how it is.” Matthew shrugged as he and Tom came to her side.

“It’s easier to ignore a cause that doesn’t have sad puppies or kids guilting you.” Rose offered and Matthew nodded. That was the way of their work.

Tom grew worried when Rose turned to him with a wide smile and a glint in her eye. “What if...” She started and Tom groaned animatedly, thinking he knew full well where she was going to go with it and in all honesty, he didn’t mind it at all if it would keep a smile on her face.

“What?” Matthew asked.

“What if… you had a mermaid?” Rose was bouncing on her heels as she spoke. The moment she saw the massive tanks she wanted nothing more to slip into her tail and dive in.

“A mermaid?”

“Rose maintains the tanks under her care dressed as a mermaid. It was how we met.” Tom offered, pulling his phone out and quickly showing Matthew a picture from before he had even known her name. He’d told Matthew the night prior and had arranged for her to swim in the tanks at the end of the tour.

“I don’t have that nice of a tail with me but I did pack one. We even have it with us!” Rose was digging in the backpack hanging from Tom’s fingers in no time, pulling out part of the metallic blue and green nylon body of the tail as if Matthew had reason to doubt her. She really wanted to swim in the tanks.

“That would certainly be something new but we had planned-” Matthew offered as Rose again started speaking.

“What if Tom swam with me!?”

“What?!” Tom choked on his breath.

“It’s a Christmas fundraiser, yeah?” Matthew nodded, though Rose didn’t actually wait for the confirmation. “We can get him a Santa suit!”

She was well and truly excited and Tom could only feign offense. “I’m not sure if you are calling me old, fat or both?”

Dramatically he held his hand over his chest as Matthew laughed. “People would certainly pay to see that.”

Rose turned and planted her hands on Tom’s chest, gazing up at him. In the dim wavering lights tinged with blue, his breath was caught in his chest. The light danced in her hair just as it had under the water what had felt like a lifetime ago. It was familiar and perfect. Shew as familiar and perfect.

“You’d do it, wont you?” She pleaded up at him, eyes sparkling in the lights. Her voice had broke the spell she had unknowingly cast on him and it was clear to him that she didn’t know how beautiful she really was. “It’s for a good cause...”

“Okay.” What the ever loving hell did he just agree to? Luke would have his ass for agreeing to such a thing without consulting him. It didn’t matter to him however. Nothing mattered more to him than the way her face lit up with a smile that seemed to radiate from her.

Rose and Tom spent the rest of the day going over details, safety procedures and the like. They didn’t the the swim Tom had arranged but it didn’t matter with how happy Rose was. Much of it went over Tom’s head or didn’t apply to him as he would be fitted with a small air canister. The Santa suit was offensively too large but every time he would feel annoyance bubble within him he would catch sight of the bright smile that seemed to never leave her face.

It was that smile that made all of this worth it. He knew how much the cause mattered to her. It had mattered enough that she flew around the world months before on her own dime to do a photo shoot for free, the same shoot he was originally going to be paid for.

Luke had thought him insane when he decided to donate his full pay from that shoot. It didn’t matter however because her face lit up when he told her what he was going to do with his pay. Of course, he framed it as if it was his plan all along. It was amazing to him how badly he wanted to please her. It took no time at all for her cause to become his as well, if only to see that smile on her face.

They left Rose’s tail and swimming gear at the aquarium when they finally left. It meant less to carry the next day. As they walked out of the front doors they were greeted by the setting sun peeking through the clouds and setting the sky aflame.

They were hungry, having skipped lunch to spend more time looking at the tanks and aquatic life. Rose was nearly giddy at the prospect of getting to get into the tanks the next day. Tom was so distracted by her he nearly didn’t hear his phone ringing in his pocket as they walked passed a rushed sign announcing a mermaid show complete with an appearance by Tom Hiddleston.

“Hello.” He greeted. It had long ago become a habit to answer without giving his name, propriety be damned. His number was unlisted but occasionally he would get a wrong number or such and it wouldn’t do for someone to realize who the number belonged to.

Tom was so caught up in watching Rose twirl on the sidewalk as if she were a one woman show that he almost forgot to listen to the what Luke was telling him.

“I know. I’m terribly sorry. It was a spur of the moment decision. I know I should have called you before agreeing...”

“Did I get you in trouble?” Rose asked softly, coming to his side.

“It will blow over. Don’t worry.” Tom assured Rose even as Luke began demanding to know if the reason behind the spir of the moment charity appearance was caused by ‘his mermaid’, as Luke had taken to calling her.

“It will be fine. It’s a good cause and just some pictures. I’ll have experienced divers with me who will make sure I don’t drown. Don’t worry so much.”

Rose laughed knowing that Tom was exaggerating a bit. There would be two divers outside of the tank geared up and ready should anything go wrong but the only experienced diver in the tank with Tom was going to be her.

With a sigh, Tom cut the call wishing his publicist turned friend a good evening and promising not to make any more plans for scheduled public appearances without speaking to him first. He intended to honor his word but the reality was he would gladly jump into another event should Rose so much as smile at him. The woman made him so eager to keep that smile there, where it belonged.

Dinner was taken in a casual yet respectable restaurant. Rose smiled and laughed at his jokes, just as he did hers. Things felt comfortable. Things felt right.

A brave fan, American like Rose based on how she spoke, came up to ask Tom for a picture and autograph. She didn’t mind as she watched him speak with the fan with such kindness that was so very unique to him. Rose was caught smiling in the picture as well and she didn’t mind at all.

Yet, she was quite as she nibbled at the creamy dessert, lost in her own thoughts. The feeling of Tom’s eyes on her as he watched her eat was lost to her.

Things felt right being here in this strange country that was just similar enough. Things felt comfortable, even as fans approached and he was caught in the attention brought on by his career. Looking back to the gossip rags that nearly put an end to them before things had even started and what she had learned from the situation, she still felt right in that moment. Looking at him, the warm lights of the restaurant shining in his wavy hair that had begun to get longer, she was lost.

It was too soon. She knew it was far too soon for such thoughts. Things felt perfect however and she wondered if she had somehow gone crazy. She wanted nothing more than to never leave him, to never leave this place with him. It was insanity but it was okay as long as it stayed locked within her mind, lest he think her crazy.

“Is everything alright?” Tom asked, taking her hand in his and even that felt right.

“Perfect.” She smiled, tears welling in her eyes even as she tried to them back. “This is just so perfect.”

* * *

They fell into bed that night, clutching each other close. With lips and soft touches they said with their bodies the things that each was far too scared to give voice to. Each sigh was loaded, full of meaning and passion as they moved together.

Soft nips at the necks and shoulders of the other told of how badly neither wanted the other to go more than a breath away. Neither dared to say it but as their bodies moved together, surrounding each other and swallowing each other, they prayed to never be apart again.

Neither was brave enough to voice the thoughts. Each was worried it was too soon. Each was worried they were being too clingy, too attached already. Both worried that voicing such thoughts would scare the other away.

So they left it unsaid and kept their mouths busy with kisses, pants, sighs and moans. Fingertips gripped feminine thighs and explored soft skin. Longer nails dug into his muscled back and clutched as he moved above her, inside her.

Even when they lay spent, holding one another close neither braved to say how badly they wanted this time to never end. It wasn’t wroth saying. It was too soon. It would scare the other away.

Rose fell asleep that night resting her head against Tom’s shoulder, body tucked against his side. The rise and fall of his chest lulled her to sleep. The warmth of him made her feel safe and comfortable. This was where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas. I'm not 100% happy with some parts of this but it's done.

Morning came too quickly and Rose didn’t want to wake up. When Tom softly called her name, she hardly moved. He shook her shoulder and she only nuzzled into his side more.

They needed to get up, start the day and get to the aquarium. Tom couldn’t bring himself to wake her in that moment even though he knew he should. She was beautiful with her hair fanned out behind her, tucked into his side. Tom basked in the warmth that radiated off of her as her naked skin was pressed up tight against his.

It should have been erotic, he was sure. While he wasn’t a young man anymore, he still was a man and yet it wasn’t. That wasn’t to say that the woman tucked against him wasn’t attractive. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever had the pleasure to know, let alone be allowed to touch.

It was purely comfortable. It felt right, waking with the soft light of the early dawn on her bare back. It was perfect, having her naked skin pressed against him with his bed sheets tucked around their waists.

With a sigh he nuzzled the top of her head. It didn’t matter how many fancy ways he tried to explain the feeling that had taken up residence in his heart because it didn’t change anything. The reality of it was so much simpler, he only had to be brave enough to say it. It was simple, so simple really.

It felt like home.

While yes, he was technically in his home the feeling more fundamental than just being in the place where he set up his life. It felt like home in the way his Mum’s home had felt when he was a child. So pure and safe. So perfect.

“Rose, up. Coffee. Food. Swimming.” Tom shook her a bit harder, earning himself some groaning from her sleepy form. It was a sound he liked a lot. One he could find himself getting used to hearing. Already he knew he would miss it.

“Cozy.” She protested but gave in with a sigh, rolling a bit away from him so that she could look up at him with what he thought was intended to be a glare.

“We’ve got to get moving.” Tom offered, running his fingertips down her cheek. He didn’t want to get up anymore than she did.

They grabbed simple coffee and pastries for breakfast. While Tom apologized for the lack of a proper breakfast, Rose found that it was perfect just the same.

When they stepped out of the cafe with travel cups clutched in their hands. Rose smiled up at the sky and more heavy white flakes slowly cut their paths to the ground. Her breath came out in white puffs as they walked.

It was colder today than normal and Tom was thankful. It would keep the snow from all melting away. Rose seemed to love the snow. He’d put up with it without complaint no matter how cold it got if it would keep the smile on her face.

 

“Why is it so damn cold?” Rose whined as they came back above ground from the tube station. The temperature had managed to drop even more and the snow had tapered off as the clouds gave way to blue sky. “I may actually freeze to death.”

“You’re cute when you’re freezing.” Tom nudged her shoulder with his as they walked, smiling down at her and suddenly Rose didn’t care how cold she was anymore. To be here with him and see that smile made freezing her desert ass off worth it.

 

The large building came into sight and Rose couldn’t help skipping the rest of the way. Or at least trying to. The slick surface had other ideas for her however and her foot slid out from under her and the world started moving fast around her.

She was sure she was going to fall. The world tipped and it felt like it was happening far too fast and yet in slow motion. Rose took a moment to wonder how terribly her pants would look after the fall into the slush. With her luck while her pants were covered in slush and dirt some fans or worse yet, paparazzi would snap pictures of them together.

The anticipated meeting with the cold, hard and wet ground never came however. Strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her back against a hard chest. Warmth seemed to surround her as hot breath ghosted over her shoulder and warmed her neck.

Turning in his arms as best she could, she looked at him. Tall and handsome, white puffs of breath blowing out his thin lips. Rose couldn’t understand how he was so perfect or what she had done to deserve having him in her life.

Tom was asking himself the same thing. Try as he might he couldn’t pinpoint what he did to deserve the life he had. Somehow he had managed to build an amazing career and snag a mermaid to call his. The only complaint he had was that in just under two short week’s time he would be putting her on a plane and sending her away.

He couldn’t resist her once he had her in his arms. Dragging a hand up from around her waist, trailing his fingertips along the expanse of her neck. Softly he used his touch to turn her head even as his other arm held her waist tight to him, causing her to twist her upper body.

The world didn’t matter to him at the moment as he slowly brought his lips to hers. The kiss they shared on that busy London sidewalk was pure and sweet. They were not aware of the people around them as they melted into each other.

The moment came to an end as the world faded back in. Slowly they pulled away from each other as white puffs of breath rose up between them. It was these moments that Tom wanted so desperately to cling to. They didn’t get enough of them.

There wouldn't be enough moments like the one they were having right now. There wouldn’t be enough mornings lazying around in bed, holding each other close to protect the other from the morning chill. There wouldn’t be enough late nights sighing into each other. They wouldn’t have enough walking down the sidewalks together. They didn’t have enough time for him to have his fill of morning coffees with her.

They wouldn’t have enough time before their lives came crashing down around them again. There just wasn’t enough time.

“We should get inside.” He said instead.

She nodded and they walked hand in hand, not paying any attention to the people on the sidewalk. Rather than saying what was locked in both their hearts, they held onto each other’s hands for dear life. Each felt as if the other would drift away if they didn’t hold on tight enough.

There wasn’t enough time.

 

Matthew watched as Rose shoved the monofin through the body of the tail, grumbling all the while. It’d been forever since she had used a two piece tail and she’d honestly forgotten what trouble it was.

With a cheer, it finally was in place filling out the fabric of the fin portion of the tail. Rose was humming with excitement as she rolled the body of the tail down over itself. She knelt in her simple green bikini on the ground and prepared to go from human to mermaid.

Next to her was Tom, lounging in his black shorts while giving the mass of red and white fabric in front of him a look of disdain. Rose didn’t pay the Santa outfit any thought as she took in his lean form. It was a view she wouldn’t always have unless she indulged in watching some of his work again. It wouldn’t be the same as having him there, next to her. It wouldn’t be the same as having him where she could reach out and touch him.

And so, that’s exactly what she does. With a shy hand, she reached out as his head turned and he spoke to Matthew probably about the tank setup or the plan for the mermaid show- not that there was much of a plan beyond him floating around and following her lead.

He wasn’t looking and when her soft fingertips grazed a light path down his chest as she leaned over toward him some. Turning his head, Tom gave her all of his attention as her soft touch took in the contours of his upper body.

Their time together during these two weeks was just beginning but the end already felt far too soon. When the time came for her to board a plane and fly home, would she be able to live without touching him everyday. Rose wondered if it would hurt him half as much as it was already hurting her, but she didn’t ask.

Tom smiled warmly down at her and stopped listening to whatever Matthew was telling him. Her soft touch left a trail of fire down his chest and he wanted nothing more than to toss her over his shoulder and find the nearest supply closet. It was terribly childish but he wanted nothing more than to pin her against a wall behind the first door he could find and bury himself in her, lose himself in her and never see the light of day again.

It wasn’t fair that they only had two weeks. Tom wished she didn’t have to go back, that he was able to talk his way into getting her even more time off than he had. It took many autographs to just get what he had without her finding out he was meddling in her work schedule. Would she be angry if she knew?

If he asked her, would she not go back? If he asked her, would she stay with him for longer than the two weeks? If he dared to tell her that he wanted her to never be away from him for longer than a few days, would she think he crazy? Would she think it too soon? Would she run?

Instead of saying anything, he took her hand in his and brought her knuckles to his lips, placing a sweet kiss on them. Rather than letting her hand go he turned it palm up and nuzzled it, leaving the words to die on his tongue.

“How I love you, My Siren.” Tom whispered instead.

“I love you too.” Rose felt as if so much more was going on, so much more was loaded into the nearly silent exchange than what was presented on the surface but surely he couldn’t be feeling the same heavy feelings she was.

“Ready, Little Mermaid?” Matthew piped up as Rose pulled away from him and slipped her feet into the monofin, beginning rolling the fabric sheath up over her legs.

“Just about.”

Next to her Tom was slipping into too baggy pants. Never in her life had she seen Tom wear something so ill fitting and the sight made her giggle, earning her a sharp look from the man himself as he slipped his arms into the just as baggy top. Matthew made quick work of securing the air canister to his belly, giving the suit some bulk that would make him look closer to ‘Santa’ and less like a Christmas stripper.

Tom dangled his black fin covered feet into the water and laughed as Rose rolled closer to the edge of the platform that surrounded the tank. His voice filled the room and Rose tried so hard to be angry with him.

“Laugh it up Santa.” She quipped back as Matthew secured a hat with a built in white beard to Tom’s head.

 

As much as Tom hated the outfit and the mockery he was making of himself, he was just as mesmerized by her as the children he could see outside of the tank. He had figured the show would lose some magic to him being on the wet side of the things, but it didn’t.

He floated around, waving at children as a mermaid swam around him. Did he look as amazed as the children did now when he first saw her? Was this version of the world what she saw when she first saw him? Was that her first memory of him? It was magical.

In the back, Tom could see his mother and sisters working their way forward. Reaching out, Tom allowed his hand to drag over her arm as she slowly back flipped in front of him. He pointed to his family and hoped she would get the message.

With a flick of her tail she disappeared behind a coral decoration and took another breath of air before swimming up to the glass and blowing the largest air heart she could at the people Tom had pointed at. The children were clearly excited as they jumped and pointed.

It took all Rose had not to laugh and drown. This was what she lived for, the joy on their faces. Swimming back toward her Santa, she grabbed his hands and pulled him into a spin in the water before ducking back around the rocks for a breath.

Swimming back to Tom, she blew him a bubble kiss before darting away and getting more air. People outside the water laughed and cheered the antics as Santa Tom made an effort to swim after her.

Rose was faster however. She had more practice and the leg strength to propel her through the water. The fabric ends of the tail slip through his fingers as the crowd cheers and laughs. It was worth it.

A ray swam over Tom and slagged the hat and beard combo off Tom’s face and dropping it half way down the length of the tank. Another fish, feeling brave now that they grew accustomed to the weird outfits in their tank picked at the fake buttons on the suit, pulling the top open. It was secured by velcro so bits wouldn’t risk coming off.

People outside the tank laughed and cheered as the mermaid show Santa was exposed. The strap holding the tank in place took the perfect opportunity to snap and Tom was left holding onto his air supply as his upper body was exposed to the crowed. Most seemed to not mind.

Rose swam around, dancing in front of him in the water. She seemed to be showing him off with a wide smile. Reaching out, Tom snagged her arm and with the other pulled the regulator from his mouth and crashed his lips to hers.

Rose clutched at the red fabric billowing around them in the water as his arm made its way around her. The warmth of him as she was pulled tight against his now naked chest was enough to cause her to sigh into him, sending a stream of bubbles upward.

She almost forgot she couldn’t actually breath underwater. Sometimes, it was easy to get lost in the dance and forget she was not a real mermaid. With Tom holding her chest and abdomen to him, she let her tail drift out behind her. It was magical and she only gave in to the need for breath when Tom pulled away and shoved his air supply back into his mouth.

Air was probably a good idea. Rose made quick work of swimming away to grab a breath of her own. The rest of the show consisted of bubble kisses and hearts for the audience as cheered for her. Tom swam after her, never managing to catch her though each time he reached out his fingers skimmed over the smooth fabric trailing from the tips of her fin. It felt like silk in the water.

 

“At least the event seems to be a success.” A man spoke leaning toward the woman next to him, smiling at his friend’s antics in the tank.

“Does it matter, Luke? Look how happy he looks.” She softly spoke back as the children pestered their mother about seeing if their Uncle Tom could help them meet the mermaid.

“It’s like they’ve forgotten they were putting on a show.” The mother comments as she shooed the children closer to the tank.

“From what Tom says, that’s just how she is.” The elder woman added.

“I’ve got a meeting. Try and control your son for me, wont you?” Luke placed his hand on the woman’s shoulder and gave a squeeze in parting.

As much as Tom could drive him crazy it was good to see him enjoying himself. It wasn’t the sort of event he would normally participate in but it was a good cause and him and his mermaid drew a mighty large crowd. So what, he didn’t pass as a Santa now that his top billowed open around him and the hat-beard combo was lost. What mattered most was Tom Hiddleston was having the time of his life in a public event, media be damned and it was about time he started to do so again.

As the event came to an end, Tom had Matthew bring his family up. What better way for them to meet Rose than how he himself had. Sure, there were no dolphins and this wasn’t her tank but the magic wouldn’t be lost.

Rose however was eager to keep swimming. As Tom spoke with his sisters and Mother, in the depths below Rose twisted and explored the tank as if she hadn’t been swimming in it for the last two hours.

“Is she a real mermaid?” On of his nieces asked, looking down into the water as the mermaid passed below, swimming next to a large shark like fish.

“She is.” Tom confirmed only to be smacked on a wet shoulder by the elder of his sisters. “What I mean to say is she has a true mermaid’s heart. So even though shes got legs just like you and I, she’s a real mermaid.”

“Nice save.” Sarah mouthed and he ignored her in favor of wondering how to get a mermaid’s attention from the surface.

“Can she breath underwater?” One of the small girls asked and Tom laughed.

“You’ll have to ask her. I’ll go get her.” Tom pushed the regulator into his mouth and sank below the surface, tank clutched in his hand. He’d ditched the too large shirt and pants when the show ended.

Rose couldn’t complain when she turned onto her back and saw the man swimming to her. Long lean body cut slowly through the water. The black shorts seemed to caress his thighs with each kick of his legs and Rose wanted nothing more than to touch.

She hadn’t been paying attention when the show ended and Tom made his way to the surface so seeing him out of the comical outfit was unexpected. It was a view she found she liked as the light danced across the firm expanses of his body.

Smiling up at him she reached out her arms, allowing him to glide into her embrace as his own arms circled around her waist. Something about holding him, being held by him like this was magical. Perhaps because they were in the very core of her world, under water and surrounded by creatures she loved. Maybe it was simply because of the fairy tale nature of the embrace with her hair dancing around them and tail arching down toward the ground between his thighs as he rolled in the water onto his back.

The warmth helped. He was warm, even under the cool water. While the temperature didn’t bother her as she was active while swimming, the warmth of his body seemed to seep into her and it felt good. She wanted to sigh into the embrace even as Tom pointed up, probably trying to tell her to surface.

She didn’t want to but slowly made her way up while holding his hand. Sometimes she twirled around him, leaving kisses on his forehead and cheeks as bubbles rose from his regulator.

He knew she was teasing him even without hearing a laugh from her. The glint in her eye gave it away. Rose the mermaid who didn’t need to breath could pepper him with kisses and he couldn’t get her back. Rose the mermaid would pay for her teasing that night if he had any say in the matter.

As they broke surface, Tom wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight to him while he spat out the regulator. Her laugh echoed in the room as he crashed his wet lips to hers. It was hot needy kiss even for how short it was.

Tom kept her pinned to his side even as he swam with her through the water. She wasn’t able to do much swimming in that position and so draped her arms around his neck and let him pull her through the water.

“Can you breath underwater?” A small girl wasted no time in asking, causing Rose to laugh.

“I can’t but I’ve taught myself to hold my breath a really, really long time after practicing for years.”

“How long can you hold your breath?” This girl was slightly older than the other.

“About 15 minutes if I push it.” Rose answered, “Depending on what I’m doing. I normally get air after about ten minutes.”

“Uncle Tom says you’re a real life mermaid!” The younger girl looked to have stars in her eyes.

“Uncle?” Oh dear god no. No. This was not how she was meeting his family. No way. Nope. Under water. Now.

“Wha- No, get back here.” Tom laughed, snagging Rose’s hand and pulling her back to him even as she had turned to dive back under the water.

The action turned what would have been a graceful dive into the water into what ended up being more of a flop and tail flail, complete with an undignified squawk and lungs full of water.

Her cheeks burned red as Tom cursed under his breath, pulling her back toward him. Sputtering and coughing, she used her strong legs to help keep herself above water even as she clung to Tom’s strong shoulders, allowing him to take her wherever he wished.

He knew she was a ball of stress when it came to meeting his family but figured this would be easiest for her to meet them in her own element. He didn’t count on the surprise to throw her off so much.

“Rose, Darling? Are you alright?” Tom pulled them to the edge of the pool and hooked his arm over the slight ledge.

“Yeah.” She coughed. “Fine. Totally fine. Just thought I’d try drowning. Seemed like a good idea. It wasn’t.”

Tom laughed once he knew she was alright. She didn’t let go of him however and hid her face in his shoulder, whispering a plea to let death take her only to follow it with a threat on his life for putting in motion such an embarrassing first meeting.

“Is she okay?” The younger of the two women Rose felt safe to assume were his sisters asked.

“Just a tad embarrassed.” Tom nuzzled into the top of her wet mass of hair. “I may have forgotten to warn her you’d be here.”

“Thomas!” The elderly woman who Rose could only assume was his dear mother scolded him and Rose had to laugh.

 

Meeting the family while wearing a mermaid tail in a huge tank and while clinging to the almost naked form of her boyfriend was not how Rose expected it to happen. When the door to Tom’s bedroom closed behind them, Rose was taken over by a fit of giggles induced both by stress and the sheer lunacy of the day.  

What else could she do? His family was beyond nice and her sides hurt from laughing all evening. They were amazing, welcoming and so warm. The children were sweet and his sisters made her feel right at home. Rose felt like a fool for even being worried in the first place as she fell onto the bed. Tom pulled his shirt up and over his head before falling next to her.

“I think they like you.” Tom hooked his fingers in hers as they lay next to each other.

“I think I like them too.” Rose admitted, looking over to find him looking at her.

“Mum said I could keep you.” His voice was soft as he pulled her knuckles to his lips in a sweet kiss that seemed to hold so much more meaning.

“I-” Her words died in her throat. She couldn’t say it, it was too soon.

“Rose.” He pulled her to him, putting her head on his chest tucked against his neck.

“Tom?”

“I- I. Rose, I just.” He was nervous and when Rose tried to rise up and look at him but he held her down against him.

“Tom? I- I get it, if you changed your mind or-”

“Shut up, Rose.” Tom stopped her rambling. “Just let me… I know this is going to sound crazy but Rose… Can I keep you?”

“I- You have me Tom.” He shh-ed her.

“I know you’ve a life on the other side of that pond. I know that we’ve not known each other for long. I know I shouldn’t ask this, I shouldn’t put you in this place but…”

“What is it?” Rose whispered, as she tried to relax into his side.

“You know. Matthew’s boss is resigning and a mermaid show could really bring in donations.” Tom knew he was rambling and took a deep breath to try and steady his breathing. He was sure she could hear his heart about beating out of his chest.

“What are you-” Tom kept talking over her.

“Can I keep you? Truly keep you by my side? I know it’s too soon to ask. I know I could be mucking everything up. God knows I shouldn’t be saying anything, any of this. I shouldn’t be asking you for this, not this soon.”

“What are you asking, Tom?” Rose finally was able to rise up and look down at him.

“I’m asking you to stay. Here. With me. Make your home here, with me?”

“To move to London?” Rose asked, trying to find answers in his eyes.

“Yes? But more. Here, with me. If you want, that is. I just, I want to be able to see you, spend time with you as much as I can. I know I’m asking a lot, I’m asking for too much. I wouldn’t always be able to be with you, even if you came here but I’d be able to be with you so much more.”

“To move in with you?” Rose whispered.

“Yes.” Tom breathed out the answer, praying he hadn’t made a mistake.

“Okay.” She’d lost her mind but if it meant she didn’t have to miss him as much, maybe that was okay.

“You will?” Tom felt as if his world suddenly became complete.

“I will.” Rose kissed him slowly as he rolled her onto her back and hovered above her.

“I don’t expect it to happen right away unless you’d like, but when your lease is up if it’s not too long. The aquarium here would be glad to have you, I’m sure of it.”

“I’ll apply for positions and we’ll figure the rest out.” Her fingers found their way into his hair.

“I’ve got a position for you.” His voice rumbled lowly as he nipped at her neck. She had gave him the only thing he wanted for Christmas and he intended to show her just how thankful he was.

This was something Rose could get used to, being with him. She was amazed at the man that she had within arm’s reach. This amazing man who somehow seemed to always want the same things as her wanted her.

“My Siren.”

His lips worked their way down her neck only to travel back up to her ear as his fingers slipped under her shirt. Their touches lacked the rushed intensity they had the night prior. Each brush of fingers and lips was light and soft. Each sigh carried sweet nothings and words of love as they became one.

Each knew their relationship was moving too fast by most people’s standards but they didn’t care. It didn’t matter. They would have so much time apart regardless of her moving in that it was okay. It would be okay. They loved each other, that was what would matter in the end.

That night, they fell asleep holding each other with a peace that reached deep into their hearts. This was where they belonged. As often as they could be, for as long as they could be, they belonged together. They would be together.

It was as if the hourglass that plagued both their minds was knocked over, broken and no longer counting down the hours they had. They could relax into each other and into sleep because they had more time.

They had all the time in the world to live out their fairy tale.


End file.
